making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis (S12 Rookie)
Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 6 Season 12 (12.5) * office The worst news going into the office could definitely be that I’m getting cut. It would be awful to lose this opportunity to become a DCC. * office It means everything to me to be a DCC, and I’m willing to take every step to prove to them that I can that I’m a good fit for this team. * [[Savannah]] In the NBA, we always do hip-hop, but sometimes we incorporate more jazzy styles, but we also get kind of, you know, crunk… it’s in my element, it’s fun. says it’s not her style We’re working on it. says she’s trying her best, and then the two hug She’s killing it. She’s doing good. (12.6) * I’m a little nervous. I think there’s a huge pressure now that they’ve started to make cuts. I think that all of us are feeling that. (12.13) * I’m a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader! I’ve dreamt of this since I was literally ten years old, so this is the best day of my life. * All the hard work was worth it. Those three long months of training camp all came down to today, and today is the best day of my life. I’m so excited. Commentary Season 12 (12.5) * or no’s “Maybe. I’d like to see your smile. You’re starting to go into little sexy fish lips and all the little expressions. We don’t need that now. We just need a good, bright smile.” – K * “You’re not coming from a point of impact. You can’t throw impact with straight arms. There has to be a delivery. Whoosh! Whoosh! mimics her Yeah!” – Kitty Carter * “I see more potential in Alexis. I see that she’s coachable. I saw that she responded to Kitty. She’s not where I want her to be yet.” – K (12.6) * I was shocked to find out that Alexis was just in a car accident on her way to this media training, and she showed up anyways and did the interviews and seemed quite poised. I don’t think I could’ve done what she did today. – K * “This makes me feel better about Lexie and Alexis.” – K (12.12) * “Alexis looks good.” – K (12.13) * “Alexis is a little soggy tonight.” – K * Remember what we said last week about making noise with your poms? Alexis, in particular, you’re seeming a little molasses. I want to hear noise with your poms. – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.5) * episode, 3rd of 3 Alexis says she’s a little nervous now, but feeling good. K says she had no fire tonight. And in their choreography, every routine should look a little different. She did the choreography, and just kind of went through it. She expects her to have a lot of style and spice. She thinks maybe doing a Kitty workshop could pull that out of her. Alexis says she would love to do that. K says that’s what’s going to help her make this team. Alexis says she’ll work on it for them, and K says that’s her assignment. Other Season 12 (12.1) * Her picture is shown when Kelli mentions dancers coming from other NBA teams (12.4) * Introduces herself at the first meeting: She’s obsessed with dinosaurs (12.5) * At makeovers, tells K that her natural hair color is more sandy brown * Makeover glamor shot (no ‘before’ shot) (12.6) * Decently long sequence of her getting her uniform fitted * At media training, tells how she got in a car accident that morning. Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:3 years Category:S12 Rookie